Përdoruesi diskutim:Puntori/Arkivi 004
right|150px right|150px right|150px right|150px STOP DISKUTIMET E PERGJITHSHME NE KONTO PRIVATE. JA KETU VAZHDOJNE DISKUTIMET E FILLUARA Re: Help (from en.wikibooks) Unfortunately I'm not able to help you, I'm only admin at en.wikibooks, I cannot do anything at sq.wikibooks. I'm a bit surprised that there are no admins at sq.wikibooks (b:Speciale:Listusers). I think that users at sq.wikibooks should make a vote and ellect one or two sysops (you can ask for sysop rights at meta:Requests for permissions but you need other users' acceptation). If it is impossible, in urgent cases you should ask one of Stewards for help. --b:en:User:Derbeth Kantonet Zvicër Shiko këtu se edhe kjo është stampë për kantonet e zvicrës. Bëne vetëm njëren prej të dyjave. tung --bet_0 6 Korrik 2006 13:48 (UTC) *Leje kete cka paska qene me heret. Une e bera sepse nuk e dija se ekziston (Puntori 6 Korrik 2006 17:06 (UTC)) :A mundesh te shpjegohesh me qarte se nuk te kuptoj se ku do me dal. Shqiptari * Ka mbaru kjo puna e kantoneve me Bet_0 (Puntori 10 Korrik 2006 12:00 (UTC)) Artikuj nga forumet e internetit A e dini qe artikujt e forumeve te internetit nuk jane burime te sakta informacionesh? :Une ju bera nje sugjerim, qe ta keni parasysh nje gje te tille, kjo ceshtje do diskutohet me siguri ne kuvend me administratoret, qe aktualisht nuk ndodhen ketu. Por nje gje duhet tju kujtoj se artikujt e internetit nuk mund ti marresh duke i kopjuar dhe pastaj ti redaktosh ketu si krijimtaria juaj, kjo nuk lejohet dhe artikulli mund te griset nga administratoret. Te drejten e redaktimit e kane vetem autoret. Nqs. je anetar i forumit dhe redakton artikuj prej andej, kjo nuk do te thote se shkrimet e atjeshme jane enciklopedike. Per kundrazi forumet njihen boterisht si vende ku tregohen peralla. Uni 13 Korrik 2006 13:58 (UTC) *Shum e merr me zjarr ti kete pune.Une sa me perket mua asnjehere nuk i marr artikujt dhe ti bej ne emrin tim por gjithmon i vendoj referencat.Per kete nuk ke te drejt te me akuzosh. Sa per vetetim mund ti shohesh gjith artikujt e postuar nga une dhe nese gjen ndonje pa reference atehere eshte i imi personal por nese nuk eshte menjhere do ta bej me referencen e duhur sepse NUK DUA MEKAT KOT E KOT. Sa i perket definimit te forumit ate e di mire, sugjerimin e pranoj, por gjykimin tend jo. Sa i perket Islamit nese te duket perrall ta bej me dije se nuk eshte perrall, kete ta kesh te qart dhe kerkoj sinqerisht ne kete drejtim te mos me provokosh. Sa i perket forumeve ose shenimeve une i marr dhe i shoh se pari dhe meqe e kam marr punen ne ENCIKLOPEDI me seriozitet atehere dhe shenimet tentoj te e arrin shkallen sa me te larte te seriozitetit. Mos akuzo kot. Kur sugjeron permbaju ne sugjerim e mos ndrysho ne akuza te kota. Shendet (Puntori 13 Korrik 2006 14:03 (UTC)) Nuk te akuzoj po ju paralajmeroj qe mos te lodheni kot se mund tju griset artikulli i marre nga interneti nga administratoret. Keshtu ju shkon puna kot. Tung Uni 13 Korrik 2006 14:05 (UTC) Dhe sepse i tregove referencat une e lexova faqen atje dhe vertetova qe redaktimi yt ishte kopje e faqes se internetit. *Po nuk thash se kisha redaktuar kete artikull perse thua keshtu, une thash se e vura per ta redatuar dhe se filliva por shum pak kisha beret per kete artikull. Ok sidoqoft falmenderit per sugjerimin. Vallahi jau di per ndere. (Puntori 13 Korrik 2006 14:11 (UTC)) :Po ti or mik mund ti marrsh prej andej po beji pak rregullime qe mos te mirret vesh kollaj. Ec se u zgjatem shum. Vazhdo se nuk du me te pengu por vetem nje tip te vogel desha me te dhan. *E di se duhej rregulluar por qe zgjedha mes ZBRAZET dhe ARTIKULL JO I MIRE dhe e mora te dyten, tash em nuk e ke. :P Shendet (Puntori 13 Korrik 2006 14:17 (UTC)) Emrat e lumenjve Ideja nuk ishte e keqe, mirepo ka dhe shume lumenj te tjere (Lumi Vjosa) ose liqene (Liqeni i Ohrit) etj. Po e deshiron ti shkruash me formen Drini (lum) eshte ok, por pastaj duhen ndryshuar te gjitha emrat e lumenjte apo liqeneve. Uni * Mendoj se nje emertim i till eshte shum i mire sepse e kategorizon edhe nese nje emer lumi eshte me nje emer tjeter te ndonje gjeje tjeter lumin e identifikon. Nese pajtohesh per nje emertim te till do ti nderroj ngadal edhe lumenjt tjeter. **Sa i perqet liqejve mendoj se me mir eshte te shkruhet : Liqeni i Ohrit, Liqeni Kaspik, Liqeni i Prespes dmth me parashtewsen Liqeni i ***Si thua? (Puntori 16 Korrik 2006 18:10 (UTC)) :Vec zhvendosjeve duhet te kemi kujdes edhe lidhjet qe i ka lumi me ndonje tem tjeter qe edhe atje te ndrrohet nyja. (Puntori 16 Korrik 2006 18:15 (UTC)) ::Shume ne regull, po pata kohe te lire do shoh dhe une mos po te ndihmoj Uni Pajisuni me nje fjalor shqip A perdor ndonje fjalor shqip ti zoti puntor? Shqiptari **Jo more? Po shum i ditshem tu koke bre ti. Po edhe shum nencmues oj ditur tu koke. Jo po une ne arabi jam ka jetoj edhe arabisht tash jam ka flas por po cuditna bre cysh pom kupton ti. a edhe ti e di arabishten a? Po mos ki deni lek ti tma blesh nje fjalor se une skam per at kam met jash teme. Si ste vjen turp me nencmu keshtu o shqiptar? A mos jam une ndonje serb beogradi e ti pom meson ne ket menyr komunikimi a? Turp! Fjalor kam i nderuar edhe nja 2 dit shkoll i kam kalu dhe kam arritur te mesoj se Komunikacion dhe Komunikim dallojne nga kuptimi dhe gjeresia e kuptimit edhe se ska nevoj te perzihen kur gjuha i ka keto 2 terme dhe nuk ka nevoj te perzihen. Une nuk flas nga hamendesia i dituri shqiptar por mundohem te e bej ate te drejten dhe Komunikacionin me buken e ujin edhe me komunikimin sikur ti nuk e perzi. (Puntori 18 Korrik 2006 10:27 (UTC)) Çfarë gjuhe po flet keshtu more puntor maqedonas. Kushdo që lexon shkrimet e tua e kupton fare mire se duhet ta fillosh abetaren nga fillimi. Shko me mire dhe redakto ke wikipedia e gjuhës së motrës tënde. :Motres sime? (Puntori 18 Korrik 2006 11:00 (UTC)) Po nuk e ke moter e ke teze apo hallë. Shko aty më mirë ose këtu. * Mos nderhy me ne konto time te shkruash asnjehere ste vjen turp si grat e keqia te shkruash qe sdin tjeter vetem te thon fjal kot. I pa cipe. Ti e quan veten shqiptar me ID te ndryshme sillesh si bushter, behu burr more rri stabil duhet te te vij turp te sillesh kaq ndyre. (Puntori 18 Korrik 2006 11:16 (UTC)) Mos kerko te bllokosh te tjeret se do te bllokoj vërën e satëme ose tëtë motre dhe pastaj e sheh ti se sa turp ka shqiptari **Ti mundesh te ma bllokosh KARIN asgje me shum e sa per nenen time dhe motren time ti je derr i pa lare nuk mund te ofrohesh afer nderit te tyre. Sa per turp kam gabuar se derri eshte derr dhe nuk flitet per moral. Sa per bllokimin ti po e bllokon veten tende vet me fyerjet tua ore adoleshent i perjetshem. (Puntori 18 Korrik 2006 11:20 (UTC)) Shko qetsohu tani dhe mos e kruaj me sumen se te del gjak dhe ska kush me ta qep me. Puno more puntor dhe ule koken se shqiptari ta nok motren **Skam nevoj per qetesim jam duke qeshur se si nje njeri mund te jet keshtu si puna jote. Para nje kompjuteri dhe kaq i poshter zemer felliqur. nena ime e motra ime jan rehat mos ke dert hahaha ncncnc idiot i bir idioti me shum skam cte them, ska nevoj (Puntori 18 Korrik 2006 11:30 (UTC)) Shikoni punen tuaj Cfare kerkoni nga te tjeret ju perdorues, te veprojne sipas asaj qe mendoni ju?. Jo, ketu e keni shume gabim. Une u mundova tju ndihmoj duke rikthyer artikujt qe kishit krijuar ju, por me sa shoh qenkeni mosmirenjohes. Ju lutem mos kontaktoni me ke faqja ime e diskutimeve. Problemet qe keni me te tjeret sqarojini me ta. Flm. Uni 18 Korrik 2006 17:22 (UTC) *Flm per sugjerim, sidoqoft une vtem ju sugjerova juve te ruheni se aty nisi sherri, une e kisha Shenjat e komunikacionit, njeriu e beri komunikim, sa per sqarim shih me siper. thash te mos te ndodhe dhe ty sic me ndodhi mua. (Puntori 18 Korrik 2006 19:14 (UTC)) Mbi pyetjen se nga vijne administratoret e Wikipedias. * Miredita! : Me vjen keq por un nuk e di nga jane e nga vijne perdoruesit dhe administratoret e Wikipedias. T´ju them te verteten, une per vete vij nga Bushati i Shkodres, Shqiperi. Tani Bonn, Gjermani. Por ju nese doni te dini se nga vijne te tjeret mund ti pyesni ata. Nje keshille miqesore. Eshte mire qe ju te mos futeni ne grindje me askend sepse askush s´ka te mire nga grindjet. Edhe une kam pasur nje grindje banale me Bet_0. Gje qe s´me ka pelqyer aspak, por gjera qe ndodhin. E kuptova pak vone edhe une. Eshte mire qe grindjet, te cfaredolloj natyre ato qofshin, t´i shperfillni. Mua me kujtohet nje fjale e urte shqiptare qe thote: "Si t´ua besh, t´a bejne e t´a kalojne", gje qe mendoj se vjen nga rregulli i arte i Jezusit (Isa ne Islam): "Gjithçka, pra, që ju dëshironi t`jua bëjnë njerëzit, ua bëni edhe ju atyre", si edhe: "Mos gjykoni, që të mos gjykoheni". "Si te matesh te tjeret, poashtu te masin edhe ty te tjeret". Edhe dicka qe eshte e veshtire te zbatohet nga ne shqiptaret, por jo e pamundur: "Nese dikush te qellon ne faqen e djathte, ktheji edhe tjetren", "Duani armiqtë tuaj, bekoni ata që ju mallkojnë, u bëni të mirë atyre që ju urrejnë, dhe lutuni për ata që ju keqtrajtojnë dhe ju përndjekin", etj. Pra vetem durim, edhe njeriu qe ju ben padrejtesi, ne mos s´e ka kuptuar ende, do t´a kuptoje heret a vone dhe do te pendohet per ate qe ju ka bere. Ne duhet te mesojme te kuptojme se : ne cdo njeri eshte e mira, dhe jo e keqja. E liga sjell ligesine, miresia sjell miresine. PEACE! PAQE! Per cdo gje jeni i mirseardhur tek une, ju e kushdo tjeter. P.S (pas shkrim). Ju lutem mos m´a merrni si predikim, por si nje keshille miqesore mes shqiptaresh. Gjithe te mirat! Leke Mjeku 20 Korrik 2006 12:05 (UTC) ** Asesi te e marr per te keqe. Falmenderit per keshillen. Mir thua por permbatja ndonjehere po permbytet dhe po me kap mllefi edhe pse pom duket qesharak reagimi im (perse une te merrem me ate qe me sulmon meqe nuk e kam afer le te bej cte doje) por ashtu eshte njeriu. Definitivisht do te ignoroj sa me shum qe eshte e munudur (edhe me shum se gjer tani) cdo ngacmim nga te tjeret. Shendet (Puntori 20 Korrik 2006 14:21 (UTC)) ---- Unë jom Gjakovar edhe i ronë i Muhallës Gecës, i rriten en Prishtinë (Dragodan e Dardani) e i dalen en Gjermani (Saksonin e ulët) e tashti tu nejt mastepri en Wikipedi ka njëher tu cellë en : [[b:Faqja Kryesore|'Wikibooks']] , [[wikt:Faqja Kryesore|'Wiktionary']], [[q:Faqja Kryesore|'Wikiquote']], [[commons:Faqja Kryesore|'Commons']] [[m:Main Page|'Meta-Wiki']] tu përla kanjëher me shkije en En:Kosovo (nuk di mu përla po ju trublloj ka pakë) e tu e ngu qe besa RTK-Live. Qiashti (kqyre sahatin) jam qitu qe do me ndihëmu, byrem--Hipi Zhdripi 7 Gusht 2006 02:58 (UTC) Mbi ndryshimet e bera nga ju.. Tek lista Shkrimtarë shqiptarë, kishe be nje nderhyrje tek Albert Ukelli te cilin e kam vendose une. Albert Ukelli eshte poet, shkrimtar dhe gazetar nga Kosova, ka dy libra te botuara ne gjuhen shqipe. Disa nga poezit e tije jane perkthy edhe ne gjuhen suedeze, angleze dhe gjermane. Shkruan edhe ne gjinine e tregimit dhe noveles. Jana Desha te shtoj, nese materialet e plasuara nga une gjenden ne vend te gabuar, jeni te lire t'i rregulloni neper vendet e caktuara. Shume pershendetje Jana ** I kam venduar stampat Dyshim dhe grise per arsye se Wikipedia eshte vetem enciklopedi dmth ka perberje informuese. Nene titullin Albert Ukelli ketu e ke te lejuar te vendosh:: :Biografi, vepra, ngjarje te lidhur drejt per drejt per personin, kurse sa i perket poezive, tregimeve dhe romaneve nese e ke te lejuar nga autori mundesh t'i vendosesh KETU, TEK WIKI LIBRAT SHQIP, ky eshte nje seksion i posacem per libra. **Ja KETU i keni tani poezite e autorit por mir eshte te me thoni titullin e librit te tije qe ti vendojm nen titull te librit, kurse ketu ne WIKIPEDIA do te shkruani dicka mbi autorin psh si per autorin Dritëro Agolli. Shendet (Puntori 2 Gusht 2006 07:29 (UTC)) ** E nderuara Jana nuk ke te drejte per te fshire ne faqen time personale. Diskutimin e shkruan por nuk ke te drejt te e fshish ate te drejte e mbaj une. sikur ti ne faqen tende (po te ishe e regjistruar) Falmenderit per mirkuptim (Puntori 10 Gusht 2006 12:08 (UTC)) Azem Hajdari Artikulli nuk eshte i plote. eshte vetem hapi i pare. por nuk eshte i dyshimte. Momenti i vrasjes si dhe motivet e saj jane te njohura. Jaho Mulosmani ka pranuar se ka marre pjese ne vrasjen e Azem Hajdarit si dhe ka dhene detaje te hollesishme per organizimin e saj. e njejta gje mund te thuhet per deshmine perpara gjykates te Muldakes. Vendimi i gjykates per Mulosmani eshte i formes se prere, megjithese ai eshte ankuar ne Gjykaten e Strasburgut.129.240.157.94 4 Gusht 2006 13:36 (UTC) *Mire, falmenderit per ndihme (Puntori 4 Gusht 2006 14:48 (UTC)) За подлебата на муслиманите Јас оваа статија ја преведов како што беше во англиската верзија, од збор до збор. Таму многу луѓе имале прилика да дискутираат веќе долго време и да ги исправат сите грешки што би биле направени. Дооколку сметаш дека поделбата не е како што треба, слободно додај нови поделби, но ќе мораш да ми објасниш со примери и референци бидејќи англиската Википедија е навистина голем авторитет. Исто така би те замолил да ја прегледаш терминологијата - дали сум ги превел сите изрази како што треба. Јас најпрво ова го побарав од босанците, бидејќи бев сигурен дека на босански изразите се речиси исти но никој не се пријави да помогне (навистина чудно), но доколку ти ги знаеш тие религиозни изрази освен на албански и на македонски, и ги провериш, тоа би било многу полезно за точноста на статијата. Поздрав. Б. Јанкулоски Tung Puna marë, Puntor. Ej, vetem deshta të themë të marrësh në konsiderat se gjatë diskutimeve e kemi lënë që ngjrayt dhe teksi i faqes kryesore të mos ndryshojë shpeshë dhe ngjyrat të bëhet gradualisht.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Gusht 2006 18:42 (UTC) ** Mire, u be. Por une dkisha qellim te e rregulloj pak faqen krzesore sepse dukej disi kaotike. (Puntori 5 Gusht 2006 20:48 (UTC)) Mesazh per HipiZhdripi ose Dan. Disa nga emrat e shteteve jane gabim. si per shembull Kepi i Gjelbër ne vend te Kep Verde, Madagaskari, etj, ose e fundit: Zimbabve!!!!!!!!!!129.240.157.94 5 Gusht 2006 18:55 (UTC) ::Po përmisoj çka po pret!!!!--Hipi Zhdripi 7 Gusht 2006 14:57 (UTC) :::Kontrolloj emrat dhe fute aty mendimin tonë Wikipedia:Projekti i shteteve, Wikipedia:Lista e Shteteve (anglisht-shqip)--Hipi Zhdripi 7 Gusht 2006 15:23 (UTC) Shkrimi në shqip O puntorë emertimet fetare si p.sh emri i Muhametit, haxhi http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stampa:Islam&curid=23034&diff=84165&oldid=84007 duhet të shkruen shqip. nashta të doket ma interesant me i shkru qashtu po nuk bonë. Ka plot arsye po kryesorja është që për termet fetare të përvetsuara d.m.th shqiptuara nga shqiptarët nuk kemi nevojë që prapë të i shqiptojmë. Sipas metodës që je duke përdorur si duhet shkru "AMIN"?--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Gusht 2006 22:32 (UTC) :Hahaah o ne hall eshte njeri keshtu.Ti thu mir se shqip duhet shkruar por ne anen tjeter nuk eshte Muhamed por eshte Muhammed ose nuk ishte Haxh por ishte Haxhxh, dhe kjo eshte shqip edhe njera edhe tjetra por e verteta ishte Haxhxh edhe Muhammed. Une po frigoj te e marr pergjegjesin dhe te i nderroj sepse ashtu i sakatoj emrat, ju nese doni nderroni, por prap se prap me mire them duhet lene keshtu sepse keshtu ishin te vertete sepse analizova kete pune dhe mendova me mire keshtu te veprohet si jam duke shkruar. P.S. Stampen per te cilen ma ke dhene nyjen une vete e kam bere nje here Haxh por prap ne gjith materialet qe shikova ne gjuhen shqipe, edhe librat qe kam eshte Haxhxh dhe e nderrova. Shendet (Puntori 8 Gusht 2006 22:58 (UTC)) Emrit arab Muhamed, nga shqiptarët e besimit islam është përvetsuar në forma të ndryshme varrësishtë nga ana e cila ka mbërri emri. Nga shqiptarët në Turqi Muhamet, shqiptarët në Egjit Muhamed qe besa disa thonë edhe Mehmet (nuk e di nga vie dhe nuk e di nëse ka lidhje me emrin Ahmet). Për mua nuk ka kjo rëndësi por edhe për shumicën e shqiptarëve të besit islam sepse ata këto dy versione dhe versione tjera i pranojnë por nuk e pranojnë që me u thye me qëllim rregullat gramatikore të gjuhës së tyre. Si do që të jetë në jamë musliman dhe këto zhvillime dhe veprime të disa besimtarëve "të ditëve" tona nuk më pëlejn as një pikë. Erat vinë e shkojnë apo si thonë të vjetrit dallap-dallap dynjaja. Për mua si anëtarë i kësaj enciklopedie është më rëndësi të përdoret me aq sa është e mundur gjuha e njsuar shqipe e përdorur në shkollat shqiptare shtetrore. Tani më thuaj sa të duash se të parët tanë e kanë theksuar emrin e profetit islam gabimisht (Muhamt, Mehmet e Muhamed) por mos harro se Muhammed është gabim edhe më i trashë sepse thjeshtë nuk ekzistonjnë dy bashkëtingëllore në këtë formë (mm-nuk mund të jetë një grup si p.sh.:ng) sa po kutojë formën Muhammed e kanë dëgjuar nga arabët e sotit (mos harro edhe gjuha ndryshonë) dhe për veshin e shqiptarëve të sotit po tingëllon si fjala e shkruar në shqip Muham-med.--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Gusht 2006 23:21 (UTC) Te shqiptuarit dhe te shkruarit Te shqiptuarit emrave dhe emertimeve te cilat jane fetare dhe te cilat jan adaptuar dhe pershtatur ne gjuhen shqipe eshte specifik. Une kete qe e bej gjat shkruarjes se emrave nuk e bej me qellim theksimi te ketzre termeve por sepse nuk ka rrugdalje tjeter. Shembulli eshte i njejt sikur Wikipedia e qe disa e therrasin Vikipedia e qe ne realitet eshte Uikipedia deshtem ose nuk deshtem. Une di te lexoj Kur-anin ne gjuhen arabe dhe te e kuptoj pak. Te lexuarit e emrit All-llah eshte : All-llah dhe jo Alla ose Allah, gjithashtu Essel-lamu Alejkum ue Rahmetull-llahi ue Berekatuh eshte keshtu origjinali e qe ne shqip eshte shkruar jo sikur buka e uji por prap eshte shqip vetem se i afrohet shqiptimit dhe nuk mund te jet > Eselamu Alejkum ve Rahetullahi ve Berekatuh , edhe keshtu e shkruajn disa por nuk eshte e drejt sepse e bastardon te shqiptuarit e drejt. Sepaku emertime une i bej duke konsultuar dhe literature dhe shenime serioze, nuk i bej direkt prej mendjes time. (Puntori 8 Gusht 2006 23:09 (UTC)) Une nuk di turqisht, arabisht apo persisht por e di se në të kalueren ka pasur ndikime sa i përket termeve fetare jo vetëm te ato të fesë islame por edhe katolike e ortodokse. Si do që të jetë për shumicën e tyre të parët tanë e kanë gjetë kompromisin d.m.th i kanë shqiptu. Na përshtatet sot neve shqiptimi apo jo kjo nuk është më interesant. Por paremendo një të ri shqiptarë që shkonë në shkollë dhe i duhet të mësojë në gjuhën shqipe dhe atij i prezetohen 4 versione nga feja islame, 4 nga ajo katolike e 4 ortodokse!!! Këtë problem të parët tanë e kanë zgjedhur dhe nuk ka nevoj të qohet pluhur mbi gjëra që tani më janë zgjidhur. Si e përmende kemi terme të reja si p.sh Wikipedia. Me siguri e ke vërejtur se për këtë e kemi pasë edhe votimin (me siguri edhe ata kanë pasë metoda të ngjajshme) d.m.th shqiptimi i kësaj fjale ende nuk është bërë. Pse? Sepse disa e dëgjojnë nga goja e amerikanit U, disa nga goja e gjermanit V e disa thojin gjujë dyjat poshtë se ma mirë me shti W-në në alfabet. Kjo qe arsyeja e parë, e dyta janë interesat apo ma korrekt animet që kanë ata që dojin të shqiptojnë fjalën (tani vihet re se shqiptimi i W në V na qenka me ndikim sllavë???? dhe nuk duhet thë Evrop por Europ dhe më onë do të themi Jurop se kështu e dëgjojmë nga amerikanët????). Krejt kjo d.m.th të lëmë termet për të cila të part tanë me siguri se kanë humbur shuë e shumë kohë dhe nuk kanë mundur të gjenë ndonjë zgjidhje më të mirë por të shikojmë e të pasurojmë shqipen pa e dëmtuar punën e të parëve. Si do që të jetë për mua si një i rritur në shoqërin shqiptare shkrimi Muhammed është i njajtë si shembulli me Jurop. Upsss!!! Qe besa për mua më enciklopedike më duket të jetë aty seksioni se si ka depërtu fjala Kuran në terioret shqiptare dhe si ka hyrë në gjuhën e njëhsuar shqipe se sa përmbajtjet tjera që janë paraqitur aty dhe nuk e zgjojnë kurreshtjen e një të riut të rritur në shoqëin shqiptare por kurreshtjen e një arabi. Mos ma mer për të keqë por i riu i rritur në Prishtin format me të cilat po paraqiten indivit të ndryshem në internet janë të tilla që i merrë si thonë "agresion mental" që tentojnë të bindin me çdo kusht pa e respektar ndonjë rregull.--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Gusht 2006 23:49 (UTC) Nuk pajtohem Sa i perket paraqitjes ne Wikipedia nuk pajtohem se duhet bere ne formen ne te cilen thua, e them me shum bindje sepse asnje i ri shqiptar i cili e URREN islamin apo shqiptarin musliman e qe ka bindje se eshte me zemer arab e qe nuk eshte e vertete do te shkoj ne kutine kërko dhe do te shkruaj:Islami ose Kur'ani ose Zekati ose Haxhxhi ose Imami etj. *Keto terme kerkimi do ti bejne te rinjte te cilet interesohen per Islam dhe duan te e din ashtu si eshte shqip kuptohet per kete edhe njerez te edukuar dhe te shkolluar ne kete drejtim jan duke punuar, pra qe te ruhet edhe puna e te pareve edhe termet e reja te pershtaten sikur qe jan pershtatur me pare. *Fundja ne emertimet qe jane bere nuk eshte asnje shkronje jasht alfabetit shqip por jan tegjitha shqip. *Une emrin Muhammed e marr sikur Uiliam Uoker kjo eshte origjinal qe asnje gazetar shqiptar nuk e ka nderruar te e bej si Viliam Voker (kjo eshte qesharake). Sa i perket asaj se duhet shkrur per historin e fjales se si ka ardhur e si eshte pershtatur ajo mund te ndodh ne Wiktionary por jo ne Wikipedia sepse psh.nen termin Kur'an ka Miliona informata me permbajtesore se nje histori e pershtatjes se nje termi. (Puntori 9 Gusht 2006 07:33 (UTC)) :Arabishtja nuk ka përshtatje të saktë, p.sh. Muhamad, Muhammad. Mohammad, Mohammed, etj janë të gjitha njësoj. Edhe shkrimi në arabisht mund të ketë shumë versione. Në këtë rast le të zgjedhim atë version që i përshtatet më mirë shqipes se kjo është enciklopedi në shqip. Të shkruash Haxhxh s'ka kuptim në shqip se s'ke si ta shqiptosh. Dori | Diskuto 9 Gusht 2006 13:16 (UTC) ** E po cti bejme kur ky term eshte perdorur keshtu (se edhe une ne fillim e perdora Haxh) por ne libra eshte perdorur Haxhxh, literatura islame e perdor Haxhxh. ;Ja vetem nje shembull: SHIKO dhe SHIKO :Ose kjo deklarate:: Bashkësia Fetare Islame e Republikës së Maqedonisë është kah përfundimi i përegaditjeve për Haxhxhin e sivjemë 1426 h marr nga : www.bim.org.mk ;Si thua? (Puntori 9 Gusht 2006 13:57 (UTC)) Une e thashë mendimin tim më tepër vetëm se do të largoi nga vetja ime. Ky nuk është qëllimi im sepse ti je shqiptarë e në kofshë edhe budistë i jemi je, skam ka me të qu. Kështu e ka dashtë i madhi Zot, unë nuk e kamë zgjedhë që të rritem e të edukohem në frymë shqiptare që nga klasa e parë në bankat e shkollës ku kemi mësu për Naimin e Kristoforidhin etj. të gjithë ata kanë punë që unë e ti të bisedojmë ndërmjet veti si me vllaun e gjaku të fesë katolike e ortodokse, kështu si jemi duke bisedu me këto shkronja dhe këto rregulla (edhe pse une nuk i zotërojë aq mirë, se edhe unë në shtëpi e përdori gjuhën e nones dhe jo atë të njhësuar).--Hipi Zhdripi 9 Gusht 2006 15:38 (UTC) Dori ka plotesisht te drejte. Nuk mund te kete nje 'transliterim' (perkthim) emri nga gjuha arabe ne gjuhen shqipe. Edhe ata me emrin Muhamet qe vijne nga vendet arabe dhe e shkruajne emrin e tyre me shkronja latine e shkruajne ne menyra te ndryshme: nganjehere me d ne vend te t, nganjehere me dy m. A nuk ka mundesi qe te behet nje lidhje mes te gjitha emrave te mundshem dhe emrit Muhamet sepse ky kam pershtypjen eshte emri me i perdorur ne shqip. e njejta gje edhe per Haxh. Emertoje artikullim Haxhxh dhe lidhe Haxh tek Haxhxh. Dhe filloje artikullin me nje shpjegim mbi terminologjine. Kam lexuar ne nje gazete para disa javesh se: Rregullat e shkrimit te gjuhes shqipe kerkojne qe te perdoret emri Evropa, por shumica e te rinjve perdorin termin Europa. pra ka nje tendence ne gjuhen e folur qe te zevendesohet v me u. sipas artikullshkruesit gjuha ndryshon dhe zhvillohet. mbas disa vjetesh ne te gjithe mund te perdorim termin Europa.129.240.157.68 9 Gusht 2006 18:45 (UTC) Pa keqkuptime Dua te shtoj pervec kesaj me siper qe une mendoj se DUHET LENE PERSONA QE NJOHIN MIRE KETO TERME DHE JAN TE NJOHUR MIRE NE KETE DREJTIM TE ADMINISTROJNE KETO, qoft per terme te Informatikes (qe gjithashtu jan shum problematike), qoft te besimeve fetare ose dicka tjeter me permbajtje problematike te ngjashme. Shendet (Puntori 9 Gusht 2006 07:33 (UTC)) Wikipedia shqip Mos u prekni dhe pa keqkuptime por nuk e kuptoj se pse harxhoni kohë me shkruajtur artikuj për gjuhë të huaja, kur të njejtën kohë keni mundur ta përdorni me shkruajtur artikuj që kanë të bëjn me shqiptar. Për gjuhë të huaja dhe njerz jo shqiptar ka informacion sa të duash tek wikipedia english. Të përshendes dhe këta nuk po ta drejtoj ty personalisht por te gjithve këtu. jam mirënjohës për kontributin tuaj. --I DREJTI 9 Gusht 2006 15:42 (UTC) O i drejt nuk është aty problemi aspak, problemi është se une jamë musliman dhe më të thanë të drejtën nuk më pëlqenë kur personalitete fetare që kanë të bëjnë me fenë time të paraqiten në forma si artikujt për ndonjë cullakhone të Holivudit. Ky është në të vërtet problemi im jo vetëm këtu por edhe në hapësiren e interneit ku disa indivitë e kanë paraqitur fenë time ashtu sa që themë se ata përorin emrin e fesë time për qëllime të tyre komerciale/holivudiane. Sa i përket për termet që i ka përdoru puntori une nuk e di ndoshta janë të literatuës fetare, por kjo nuk d.m.th asgjë se secili mësues i besimtarit musliman shqiptar i tregon ati që në shoqërin shqiptare duhet të rrespektohet fakti që ajo ka edhe fe tjera dhe duhet rrespektuar ato barazë me fenë e vetë. Për mua (në këtë mendim nuk jam i vetmi) feja është një bashkësi përbrenda shoqëris shqiptare, çdo gjë tjetër është e denuar nga Zoti të dështojë. --Hipi Zhdripi 9 Gusht 2006 16:04 (UTC) Kur bera stampen: Islam si njesi te perbashket e dija se kjo do te dilje sepse as mua nuk me dukej psh: Haxhxh mire (me emrin Muhammed jam mesuar sepse haset ne 100% literaturen profesionale Islame) dhe ne fillim e vendosa Haxhi dhe pas nje kohe pas kerkimit te disa informatave (ne libra dhe internet) hasa se me shum perdorej Haxhxhi dhe ashtu vendosa. Pra kemi 1 problem ketu dhe kete duhet vendosur prere (flas per termet ne Islam se ne besimet tjera nuk perzihem sepse nuk i di si shqiptohen e cka don te thone): Gjat shkrimit te ketzre fjaleve te: 1) konsultohet literature dhe sipas shumices se saj te shkruhen apo 2) ne po bejm ndonje rregull te shkrimit te tyre? Kaq kisha pasur deshire te dija qe pas postimit te shum shkrimeve te mos vie gjer tek nje perzierje ose pune per se dyti. (Puntori 9 Gusht 2006 21:41 (UTC)) *Une pajtohem me 1 (Puntori) *Në si të themë, marrveshjet që janë dalë nga bisedimet që kanë kushtuar me "kilometra letër" janë bërë disa përmbledheje të tyre në faqen Wikipedia:Vini Re! të cilat në disa pjesë janë ndryshuar nga disa administratorë në mënyrë të pa menduar sepse ndryshimi i shembullit ka bërë që shembulli të bie në kundërshtim me vetë vendimin e gjashtë. ''Përdorimi i gjuhëve të huaja nuk është i lejuar #'Shkaku': Kjo është Enciklopedi në Gjuhën Shqipe. #'Udhëzime''' ## Nevoja për gjuhë tjera, mund të kompenzohet në projektet Wikipedia në gjuhët tjera. ## Gjuha e librit të botuar në Shqipëri, Kosovë dhe Maqedoni është niveli i gjuhës me të cilen janë të besuashem shumica e shqipëfolësve. ## Gjuhet e vdekura dhe anglishtja përdoren për termet e shkurta për të cila paralajmrohet lexuesi së paku me shkurtesen (lat., ang., gr. etj.) ##'Emrat origjial' të organizatave, enteve, firmave, personave, qyteteve etj shkruhen pas shqiptimit dhe paralajmrimit me shkutesen org. ose nga cila gjuhë rrjedhë emërtimi. ##'Ndërlidhja e Emrave "orgjinal"' bëhet duke zhvendosur fleten ose duke shënuar komanden e programit operues #redirect FilonArtikulli ##'Fletat Wikipedia' të cilat kanë të bëjnë me të drejtat e licensës duhet prezentohen edhe ashtu si janë, përderisa dikush nuk merr guximin të i përkthej. *Shiko si shembull org. James Belushi dhe fleten përcjellëse (#redirect) Gjem Belushi ## Gjuha e librit këtu merret si Libër ai që është i pranuar si shtetrorë d.m.th e ka bekimin e Akademive të shkencave.--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Gusht 2006 12:58 (UTC) Tani më lejo të bëjë një krahasim pak më adekuat se me Gjem Belushin që për mu ai ka më shumë vlerë se Aristrokrati, por si thashë për mu kjo nuk d.m.th për gjithë shqiptarët. Në librat shtetrorë përdoren shqiptimet e emrave si të Homerit, Aristrokratit etj. për këtë edhe emri i profetit Muhamet është i hqiptuar d.m.th kjo punë është e mbyllur. Natyrisht që në librat shtetrorë lexuesi informhet me shkrimin në gjuhën profesionale që përdoret në atë lami (për fenë Islame është arabishtja). Që të kuptohemi më mirë në fillim të artikullit lexuesi informohet për emërtimet origjinale dhe në përmbajtjen e tekstit përdoret emri i shqiptuar sipas Akademisë. Po që se një term nuk është shqiptuar nga Akademia atëherë populli e shqipton dhe pasi që të jetë futur ai term në gjuhën popullore e kademia e njësohn atë termë (e shqipton në mënyrë shkencore). Shumë terme na duken se ende nuk janë të shqiptuar nga akademia mirëpo sduhet harru që ndoshta ne nuk e dimë se është i shqiptuar. ------------- Unë mendoj se nuk duhet të shkruajm Gjejms Bellushi por James Bellushi. Ti kur shkon me ni shtet të huaj ata nuk ta ndërrojn emrin. Keshtu që ma së miri është të përdoret emri origjinal. --I DREJTI 10 Gusht 2006 13:16 (UTC) Ti mendo shka të dushë. Aty po shkrun fort mirë Shkaku: Kjo është Enciklopedi në Gjuhën Shqipe. Tashti tjetër është dëshira momentale e tjetra gjuha e njësuar shqipe. ahahah. Edhe mu në disa raste nuk më përshtate po e di me bo me lëshu këtë rrugë atëherë ska nevojë për versionin në gjuhën shqipe.--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Gusht 2006 13:26 (UTC) Upss!!! edhe mes mi thuj mu këto fjalë po Akademisë. Hipi Zhdripi Une asesi nuk mund te pajtohem me ty ne kete rast. Po cfar se jan ato rregulla te Wikipedias?Kush i beri? I beri Akademia e Shkencave Shqiptare? Pra ne kete rast ajo ndoshta nje dite edhe do te nderhyje (por si duket behet vone sepse projekti shqip ka mar permasa te medha ne pune dhe nderlidhje mes materialeve te veta). Une shkrimet i perdora ashtu si jan ne libra pastja dhe bera listen e fjaleve arabe/islame qe perdoren neper tekste (qe akoma eshte ne punim e siper) dhe asesi nuk mund te pranoj qe te behet nje kompromis si thua ti. Me fal por ti kur e shkruan Muhameti mua me shqeteson sepse une jam Musliman dhe e njoh si Muhammed (m e bashkuar qe nenkupton zgjatjen i jep theks emrit. Po mir si thua ti meqe je do qe te behet shqiperimi i tegjitha ketyre termeve qe ne gjuhen shqipe nuk mudn bile te behen sepse humbin origjinalitetin, por mund te sqarohen ne kete pajtohem por ne literatur duhet perdorur origjinal. Si kishe propozuar ti : Te perodret Jezusi apo Isa ? (Meqe e di se nje i krishter shqetesohet kur degjon ose lexoh Isa sepse ka bindjen se po e çvleresojn te tjeret, poashtu edhe muslimani kur degjon ose lexon Jezusi ka te njejtin qendim. Cilin po e perdorim? ::Sa e di une në shqip i thojin Jezust Krishti. Edhe une jam musliman kjo nuk d.m.th kurgjo për këtë projekt. Pse i thojin kështu nuk e di dhe në të vërtet as nuk po du me ditë sa du me ditë pse shqiptart bartin emrin Ibrahim e jo Abraham. Në faktë kamë shumë dëshirë ta di, por jo nga kisha e xhamia por nga Akademia. **'Dan'(ke fut koment pa ident ne fillim pa e pa se kush kisha mendim se ke dashur te ma mveshesh qendimin tend mua) nuk i thon vetem Jezu Krishti por edhe Isa. Une nuk e di perse po perzihet ketu patriotizmi dhe feja dhe terminologjia? Ku cdonjere a ka vendin e vet ne kete projekt. Kur wikipedia ne gjuhen angleze dhe wikipediat tjera me permasa te medha i shkruajn termet ne origjinal, cfar bejme ne? Duam rregull te re apo duma te jemi te posacem? Ado duam ti hedhim posht librat qe jan te botuara me keto terme? (Puntori 10 Gusht 2006 14:03 (UTC)) P.S. Ju lutem perdorni identin Une mbaj qendimin qe kisha qe ne fillim: Duhet permbajtur cdo lemi terminologjin e vet, sa per shqiperim dhe sqarim http://www.sq.wiktionary.org ketu tegjitha fjalet nje nga nje duhet sqaruar qoft shqip-shqip ose shqip dhe gjuhe te huaja, per kete jam duke punuar atje shume (pa perkrahje). Shiko (Puntori 10 Gusht 2006 13:45 (UTC)) ::Të kuptoj fort mirë po fatëkeqësisht është vendi i gabuar sepse pikërisht kjo është shaku i krijimit të enciklopedive. Shpjegimi i këtyre termeve e dukurive në gjuhën sa më të lehtë të njehësuar të kuptueshme nga populli. Këtu e përdora termin "gjuhë të njehësuar" përshkakë se shkrimi në gjuhë shtëpiake nuk do të kupohej nga të gjithë shqip folsit. Argumeti i të drejtit Tipi e ka emrin Xhemë, po ata ja kanë ndryshu. Tashti atij i përshtatët për marketing Jim e kuptojë por une këtu nuk jomë (edhe pse për ditë 18:30 RTL II e kqyri) për me bo marketing. Upss!!! Ti nuk e ngje Xhemen e Niken e muhalles teme. hahahah. Xhoni fatëkeqësisht ka vdekë. Qe besa sembull sumë i mirë. Emri JON vije prej emrit të detit Jonë. Tashti ky emer e ka marrë dheun e u kthye te na si Johan, Jon, Jim etj. I njajti rastë sikurse me termin "mikro" amerikan e kanë bo "majkro" tasht na e boji mizën bullë edhe prej mikro organizmave i bojim makro organizma. Për fat kemi akaemin (edhe pse e dobët në këtë drejtim) mizës i thotë mizë.